


would you teach me this, my first kiss

by theinvisiblemay



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblemay/pseuds/theinvisiblemay
Summary: "I have never kissed anyone, like, you know, kissed kissed. How’s that like?”“Well… It depends on so many things, like who you’re kissing, what’s the intention, if you’re in public or alone… There are as many kisses as there are situations, it’s hard to-”“Can you teach me?”Or the one where Martín's getting ready for his first date, and then he's discovering a few more things.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	would you teach me this, my first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> thank you [pranklermo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pranklermo) for the inspiration, and thank you [inez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironccap) for the title <3  
> enjoy!
> 
> also, if you want to talk to me, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/softpalermo).

“Big day today, huh?”, asked Andrés, entering the kitchen. Martín was sitting by the island, with a bowl of cereals in his hands and a really murderous look on his face. He had dark circles under his eyes and was visibly tired, probably having stayed awake the whole night. “Are you okay, bean?”, he added, using one of his favourite pet names just to catch his attention.  
“Yeah, I just… I’m scared. Really, really scared”.  
“Of what exactly? I saw his pictures, he looks nice and friendly!”  
Martín sighed and put the bowl down, grabbing his phone to once again scroll through that one exact Tinder profile. He had a date tonight, and there were two things about it that scared him to his core. The first issue was that Mirko, the man he was supposed to meet, was a 6’2, bearded, almost entirely covered in tattoos giant, while Martín was only 5’8, had no facial hair and fainted at the sight of needles. The other thing he was terrified of was that it was his first date. Like, ever. He’s been in a few relationships before, but none of them included genuine dates in restaurants or cinemas. And each of them ended as soon as it started.  
Obviously Andrés offered some help, since they were roommates, best friends since almost forever and he was suspiciously good at reading the younger one’s emotions, but Martín had no idea what to ask for. Dating men was much different to dating women, and since he was the kind of guy who prefers to fail than ask for help, he stayed quiet and was just hoping for the best.

“Okay, let’s revise again. You walk into the restaurant calmly, search for the Thunder guy…”  
“Tinder, Andrés. _Tinder_.”  
“Fine, okay, whatever. After you find him, you have to smile, then walk up to the table, greet him, sit down and let your heart take the initiative. You’re seeing each other for the first time ever, you don’t have to act perfect. But try to not let him know that you’ve never been on a date before, it’s kinda weird for a guy your age.”  
“Are you suggesting that I’m old?”  
“Martín, you’re forty. No matter how many pills and kale juices you’ll have, you won’t magically rejuvenate.”  
“Hey, that was mean”, said the younger one, pushing Andrés away before he finished tying his bow tie. Offending each other jokingly was pretty much the base of their friendship, that’s why they both laughed and continued preparing Martín for his big night.  
30 minutes before the date they both left the apartment and waited for the cab to take Martín. The younger one was visibly nervous, his hands were shaking and he started to feel nauseous. The weirdest thing about this whole situation wasn’t that he was scared of his first date, but he didn’t particularly enjoy the fact that it wasn’t Andrés he was going out with. It’s been bothering him for a longer while, knowing that his roommate, best friend, soulmate would never want to go out with him, but also feeling that weird, kinda romantic vibe between them...  
“Ready?”  
“Yes, I’m ready. I think I am…”  
“Okay, then go, before you change your mind.”  
Martín entered the cab and when it drove away, he closed his eyes trying to focus on Andrés’ tips. _It’s gonna be fine, he told himself. Everything will be alright._

~*~

“You did _what_?! Martín, I’m begging you, tell me you’re joking.”  
“No…”  
“So you went on your first ever date with a guy you’ve never seen before, you ordered a dish you’ve never heard of and then you threw it all away cause you forgot to check if it has peanuts, the only thing you’re allergic to?”  
“Y-yes…”  
“Oh my god. Oh my fucking god. Martín… Oh god.”  
“I’m sorry, but I was too stressed and… This was your idea! You knew it was my first time, you knew I’ve been single for a few years now, and yet you insisted on sending me to that goddamn date. Thank god he didn’t think I’m a freak.”  
“Oh, that’s new!”  
“Fuck off, Fonollosa. You’re the only one who thinks so.”  
“Yeah… Me and those two”, said Andrés, pointing at their cats sleeping under the TV. “I’m sure every time they wake up, Berlin asks Palermo _‘What do you think señor Berrote would screw up today?’_ ”  
“I really, really hate you, Andrés. Really”, he answered, grabbing two beers from the fridge. “But you know what? Mirko’s amazing. He’s really cute, funny, has a good music taste, loves cats and he asked me on a second date.”  
Andrés smiled and opened his bottle, chugging on it like he saw water after a month spent in the desert. He had always believed in Martín, ever since they met 15 years ago, but there was always this weird thing about him, that couldn’t be explained with words. Like… He had this aura around him that made everyone a bit nicer, happier and free, almost as if he was a guardian angel sent straight from heaven to change people’s lives. He had also been wondering what their relationship was based on, if they were still just a couple of best friends, but it wasn’t that easy. Andrés was straight, he knew it, but sometimes, when they were alone together, sitting on a couch and watching stupid movies at 3 a.m., he had to refrain from rolling himself onto Martín and starting to make out with him. Now he had the same feeling, similar to those weird butterflies partying in your stomach when you look at someone you love. Not having any clue why, he just started to imagine throwing him onto the bed, slowly unbuttoning his shirt while leaving small kisses on his neck and....  
“Hello? Are you still there?”, asked Martín, brutally stopping his train of thoughts. “Did you even listen to what I was saying?”  
“Yeah… No, I wasn’t. I’m sorry, I got distracted for a while…”  
Martín sighed and made himself comfortable on the couch, playing with a now loose bow tie. He noticed that Andrés was being distracted way too often lately, and he wished he knew the reason behind it, but it was almost impossible to read his mind. He was the kind of person who was very compassionate and caring for others, but when it came to expressing his own emotions, nothing and no one would be able to guess them right after the first try. That’s why Martín decided not to fall in love with him even in the tiniest bit, and he thought he managed to keep the promise so far.  
They spent the rest of the night chatting, drinking and eating, acting like everything’s fine, but they both knew deep down their hearts that if they had just a bit more courage, they’d just start kissing on the spot. (Un)fortunately none of them made any move, so eventually they fell asleep forgetting about everything.

~*~

“I’m begging you, Martín, don’t do anything stupid this time.”  
“I’ll try not to”, he laughed, grabbing a bottle of wine from the table. After making sure he’s ready he left the apartment, but somehow he couldn’t stop thinking about Andrés. Once again, the wrong guy kept his mind busy. It’s been three weeks since Martín first went out with Mirko, and now he was heading to their fourth date. So it’s been the fourth time he was thinking of how it would be like to go out with Andrés. Now, after all this time, he was finally able to admit to himself that he had a big crush on his best friend. He adored every little thing he did and could kiss the ground he was walking on. And the feeling that he will never have him was killing him from the inside.

“Andrés... Can I ask you something?”, asked Martín, making himself comfortable on the couch after getting out of the shower. He came back home about an hour ago, and, after finishing his 10th glass of wine this evening, he felt invincible.  
“You know you can.”  
“How’s it like to kiss someone?”  
Andrés spat out the wine and looked at Martín in disbelief. “Excuse me?”  
“Yeah, you’ve heard me. I have never kissed anyone, like, you know, _kissed_ kissed. How’s that like?”  
“Well… It depends on so many things, like who you’re kissing, what’s the intention, if you’re in public or alone… There are as many kisses as there are situations, it’s hard to-”  
“Can you teach me?”, asked Martín. He was already pretty careless, so he just had to ask, feeling the rush of adrenaline running through his veins. “Please.”  
The room went completely silent as they were looking at each other. Martín was ready to apologise when he saw Andrés fighting with his thoughts. He opened his mouth, but the older one was quicker - he got up and dragged the other one with him, pushing him onto a wall.  
“So, what would you do now?”, asked Andrés, his voice now being much lower. Looking him deep in the eyes, Martín noticed something weird in them, something he’d never seen before… It was anticipation.  
“Well…”, he whispered, feeling his heart beat at an abnormal speed. “I would do… this?”, he added, placing one hand on Andrés’ neck. He caressed his cheek with his thumb, then connected their lips so shyly they were barely even touching. Not really knowing what to do next, Martín just stood there, waiting for the other one to make the next move. When nothing happened, he started to back off slowly. _So that was it. That was my first kiss…_  
Suddenly he felt his shirt being grabbed and pulled closer to Andrés, then his own lips being covered by the others. His heart started pounding like crazy when he returned the kiss, allowing himself to be led by the guy who had definitely much more experience. Martín let his hands wander all over his body, feeling nothing but pure excitement, some kind of fulfillment, and, when his shirt was being unbuttoned, a bit of arousal.  
“Andrés…”  
“Yes, my dear?”, he asked, moving his hands on Martín’s hips and stopping kissing him, not letting their lips part.  
“What are we… Should we be doing this?”  
“Probably not”, Andrés whispered, leaving one last kiss on the other one’s lips and moving his on his neck, biting it gently. “But who’s there to stop us?”  
Martín closed his eyes, feeling every single cell in his body burn. He had no idea what to expect when he asked the first question, but what was happening now exceeded his expectations. He knew it wasn’t right - he was dating Mirko and things between them were going really well, but his feelings for Andrés were inside him ever since they met for the first time. Martín had never given it a second thought, but now, that his body was slowly being covered by bitemarks and kisses, he finally understood what was going on inside his head this whole time.  
Every relationship ended after a few weeks, every guy he met got dumped eventually. Martín thought there’s something wrong with him, maybe he was boring, stupid or ugly, but now he had finally realised. None of his lovers was good for him, because none of them was Andrés.  
Having that in mind, Martín pushed Andrés away, then made him sit on the couch and crawled on top of him. He kissed him with all the passion he could find in himself, and without breaking the kiss he smiled, feeling the same passion coming from the other one.

After a few long and passionate minutes of kissing, touching each other and learning their bodies, Andrés pulled his head back, gasping for air like a newborn child.  
“Was this really your first time? Cause I’m pretty damn sure this was the best kiss I’ve had in my entire life.”  
Martín laughed, closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the others. “As you said, it depends on who you’re kissing.”  
When their breaths and heartbeats finally steadied, they laid down on a couch, turned the TV on and cuddled, both feeling somehow accomplished.  
“You know, I’ve been thinking for a while now”, started Andrés, gently playing with the other one’s hair.  
“Yes?”  
“Maybe we were dating wrong people this whole time, Martín.”  
“Maybe.”


End file.
